


Wide Awake

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Sylvie can't sleep she calls Matt.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who prompted insomnia with Brettsey.

Sylvie knows she should sleep. It was a long shift, and she hadn't gotten much sleep after, her mind too preoccupied with the letter. It still is. Even across the room she can sense it's presence like a weight. 

Her hand reaches for the phone and dials the number on instinct. It's not until it clicks over on the third ring and Matt's tired voice fills her ears that she realizes he, like a normal human, was probably sleeping. 

"Sylvie?"

"I'm so sorry if I woke you," she immediately apologizes. "I can let you get back to sleep."

"No, it's fine," Matt says. There's the sound of movement on the other line, and Sylvie imagines him getting more comfortable in his bed. 

It hits her then how intimate this feels. People talk on the phone all the time. _They_ do. But it's the middle of the night. The city is asleep, except for a few lone souls reaching out to each other in the darkness. 

"You still there?" Matt questions. 

"Yeah I'm here," Syvie replies. 

They lapse into silence again. Matt doesn't ask why she called, trusting that she'll eventually tell him when she's ready, much like everything else. 

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here," she says. 

"Of course. I'm always here for you," Matt tells her. "Whatever you need."

She knows that. She's known for awhile. That's why she called. His voice offers her a sense of comfort to ease her overactive mind. Somewhere along the way he's become the person she can count on more than anyone else. That should scare her, but it doesn't. She feels safe. 

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" she asks him. 

"Of course."

She settles back into her pillows with her phone resting next to her on speaker. Despite her earlier restlessness she feels her eyes growing heavy. The room is quiet but she knows Matt's still there on the line like he said he would be. She falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
